/v/lancer Feature List
Interested in /v/lancer? Check out a list of our features which, frankly, kick the crap out of any other mod. Especially yours. New Weapons and Equipment -Class 7, 8, 9, and 10 weapons for all Houses that don't have them -Class 1, 2, 3, and 4 weapons for all houses that don't have them -10 new beam cannons for cruisers -Macro, EMP, and micro missiles for all houses -Cruiser forward cannons for each house and cruiser -Gauss Cannon sniper rifle added -Crowbar added -Shivan Sun Exploder added -Lasr... added -Dark Matter cannons added -Singularity Projector and Black Hole projector cannons added -Sonic weaponry added -Nomad Laser beam added -Troll Torpedo added -Troll disruptor added -Rocketspitter added -Silospasm added -Bromega Battle Razor added -Balls of Steel added -Gunboat turrets added -Cruiser turrets added -Minefielder (Multi-mine launcher) added -Ultramines added -Fast regen low capacity shield added -High capacity low regen shield added -Expanded countermeasures -Jump thruster added -Expanded thrusters -Nomad torpedo and laser added -Cruiser shields added -15 new repair turrets and weapons added, which repair ships when fired -5 new flamethrowers added -Trent missile added New Factions -Illuminati (Shhhh) -Broski Enterprises (Shitty EVE corp that should be paying us to put them in) -The Daam K'vash (THIS IS HOW YOU SPELL IT CROSSFIRE YOU FUCKING IDIOTS) -Spess Squids (Nightmare space fish) -SODA Inc (Really needs no description) -ProTerra (Capitalist Terraforming Corp) -Holy Rheinland Church (Space Catholics) -Crusaders (Religious extremists) -Worker's Push (Shitty British terrorists) -Roundheads (British Terrorists) -Cliffracers (SCREE SCREE) -Brazillians (This is a free MMO after all) -Duty -Freedom (YES THESE ARE STALKER REFERENCES CLEVER OF YOU TO NOTICE) -Freelancers -/v/lancers -New Yakuza (Like the Yakuza, but in space) -People's Army (Nippon vigilantes) -Grand Front (Angry nonxenophobic pirates) -Saganeers (Best faction right here) -Civillians -Tuberion Nomads New Ships -VHFs for Liberty, Pirate, Bretonia, Kusari, and Rheinland -Bombers for Liberty, Pirate, Bretonia, Kusari, and Rheinland -Cruisers for all Houses and factions added -Gunboats for all Houses and factions added -Both Normandies added. -Sins of a Solar Empire fighters and capital ships added -All Homeworld ships added (Minus larger ones) -Vic Viper added -Trollship.jpg added -Viper added -Nyx added -Spatial added -Mileniuumummumum Falcon added -Ragnarok Added -Brazillian fighter added -Flyable Space Marine Battlebarge added -Star Destroyer added -Tie Destroyer, Tie Fighter, and Tie Advanced added -X-wing, B-Wing, Arc-170, Droid Fighter, Naboo Fighter, Jedi Fighter, Y-Wing, B-Wing added -Arwing added -Wraith Dart added -Puddlejumper added -Enterprise-D added -Starcraft Battlecruiser added -Firefly added -Tardis added -Delorean added -Argon M3, M4, and M5 added -15th century spanish galleon added -Space Shuttle Added -Phallus Freighter added -Colossus added -Sajuuk added -Freighters, trains, and transports added for all houses and factions New Systems -Texas blown to bits (Good riddance) -New Liberty Dungeon systems (3 systems in all) -New Bretonian Dungeon systems (3 systems in all) -New Rheinland Dungeon systems (2 systems in all) -New Kusari Dungeon systems (3 systems in all) -New Independent World dungeon systems (2 systems in all) -New BRAZILLIAN dungeon systems (4 systems in all) -New Florida added -Pennsylvannia added -Rhode Island added -Newcastle added -Tudor added -Hiroshima added -Osaka added -Vienna added -Golsdorf added -Bavaria added -Oceania added -Deep Oceania added -Really Fucking Deep Oceania added -Sagan added -A Network of Wormholes -20 new Tau, Sigma, Omicron, and Omega systems added -Brahe added -Copernicus added -Atlantis added -Newton added -Utopia added -Omicron Phi added -Borgia added -Sol added -Surface of Earth added -9 new Daam Kvash systems added -8 new unknown systems added -Tuberion -Mazerus -Warzone added -Ceberus added -Broski Canyon added -Newell added -Amsterdam added -New Brotopia added -Moddar's Nightmare added -Hyperspace added -Columbus added -Omicron Minor added -Omicron Major added -/v/ added -SBAHJ "Stairs" system added -Alpha Draconis system added -Alternia added -2 EXTREME Trading systems added -Omega 12 added -4 new STALKER systems added -Vvardenfell added -Trent system added Gameplay Changes -Rebalanced all guns and ships, now everything is viable -Added in universal chat -More keys, such as rolling, up and down strafe, etc -Cruise speed increased to 650 -New multiplayer main quest added -20 new boss fights added -New unique NPCs: Juni, Bruce Hammer, King, Bobby Hazard, Thile Diddlebach -Player ships can be docked on by other player ships -New sidequests in addition to the main quest -HD textures and effects -Dynamic lighting -Gunboats have the ability to cloak -Battleship encounters -New dynamic faction encounters -Unique voice acting for each House -Tradelane disruption lowered -NPCs don't have bullshit regeneration like in other mods -Render distance improved -Unique bar patrons that offer unique missions -Hispanic bartenders dance -Improved Speed, reverse, and strafe speed -Special messages when you die or kill someone -Did we mention players can dock on each other? -DA MOST ADVANCED ANTICHEAT KNOWN TO MA nah just kidding we're not Nazis like other FL mods. But try and cheat and we'll trap you inside a sun. The Hat Update Additions: -Added crafting, for weapons, ammo, dungeon keys, and equipment -Added Low level crafting recipies, dungeon death zone solutions, jumphole locations, and high level crafting recipies as random NPC drops. -Added in jury-rigged versions of normal weapons. Which can do double damage, but over time become more and more broken, to the point where they can get destroyed. -Added in rigged versions of torpedoes, which travel at a faster speed than normal torpedoes -Added in over 50 new commodities to trade and craft -6 new scanners and 6 new tractorbeams added. -11 new armors added, which multiply your health -5 hats added. For your ship. Yes they are ship hats. -Added the ability to store money and items in banks -Added the /stuck and /tow command for stuck players -Added a newscast and tip system -Added Nomad Hunting Shields -New Weapons: Energy Webber, Trent's Leathershot, Hypergate Node Projector, Particle Accelerator, Supreme Mortar -Added the ability to zoom in and out with turrets -Unique transports added for all corporations -Unique gunboats added for all pirate factions -Corsair and Outcast battleship fleets added to the Edge Worlds -Added the massive Great Gate -Added in Great Gate tokens -Added credit cards -Added the following ships from Freespace: Anubis, Apollo, Dragon, Erinyes, Hercules, Manticore, Medusa, Nephilim, Thoth, Ulysses, Valkyrie -Added these other ships Normandy SR2 Planet Express Ship Ebon Hawk Winnebago from Spaceballs B-22 WW2 era bomber X3's Perseus -Added the Bromada -Added 50 new sidequests, found around Sirius. Not even system and station has them of course, but many do. -Added custom voices for new stations Changes/Revisions: -Rebalanced all traderoutes -Equipment costs rebalanced -Ship costs rebalanced -Starting reputations rebalanced -Texas restored to its non-dead state -Kusari and Liberty voices amplified to be hearable -Fixed names for custom bases -Fixed infocards for custom ships and bases -Fixed navmap errors with nebulas and asteroid fields -Fixed missing icons for ships -Fixed crashing when dumping cargo on custom ships -Fixed crashing when entering certain systems -Fixed the Minefield and Macromissiles not functioning -Fixed LODs for ships -Fixed cruiser turret size being awkward -Fixed awkward cruiser turret placement -Changed Beam and bioweapons to have a new effect -Rebalanced Light Fighters and light fighter shields -Rebalanced cargo space for all ships and freighters -Rebalanced freighters and freighter shields -Redid all new bases to look cooler -Redid all new systems to be more detailed -Fixed wrong names for custom base NPCs -Redid Pompeii, turning it into an EXTREME MINING System -Rebalanced mission payout -Redid all visual effects to be HD and look nicer -Redid planet and nomad textures to be higher resolution -Redid nebula textures to be higher resolution -Redid the Nomad Graveyards and repositioned their jumpgate -Redid the Nomad Fighter and made nomad weapons their own special class -Bosses now explode properly, so after you defeat them you can chill out and not worry about having to fight them when they come back online -Some textual changes reverted -Restored the Intro movie, which is really cool -Renamed capital ship shields -Redid Daam-K'vosh bases -Redid Daam-K'vosh weaponry -Redid the main quest in correspondence with the new quest system -Redid time travel, and is now exclusive to the Tardis and Delorean, but ships can temporarily travel through the Network of Wormholes -Reimplemented and redid station destruction -Changed the shape of Docking Rings for larger ships -Redid spacedust -Battleships and bosses do insane damage when they explode, so get clear! -Redid Alaska -Increased view distance for all ships -Rebalanced mines to be faster -Changed the intro theme -Changed the intro scenes -Changed where ships are sold -Fixed lights for custom ships -Rebalanced the Anubis Category:Meta